Favorite Sweet
by auraluna7
Summary: One shot, stuck in traffic during a storm and a sweet Christmas scheme


_A/N: The characters in this story are not mine._

_Long absence indeed isn't it? I guess the snow got me blue and I finally sat down to write. Hope you like this one shot. Merry Christmas everyone_

Favorite Sweet

By auraluna

Michiru rubbed her hands together, it was so cold today and she had left her gloves on the kitchen counter, of course. The heat erin the car was cranked up all the way but she knew too well it took a good ten minutes for any warmth to reach her delicate violinist fingers, winters were just such an unbearable pain.

"Do you want my gloves?" Michiru gave the blonde at the driver seat a small smile, Haruka was always so chivalrous.

"No, I am ok. Besides. your gloves are too thick."

Haruka smiled, her tomboy features softening . " You are hard to please Michiru Kaioh"

" I know" Michiru looked outside to the road, the heavy snowflakes making it impossible to see much of the landscape, the first blizzard of the year was slowing the traffic this morning. Sighing softly and moving a lock of her long aqua colored hair Michiru blew softly onto the window until her warm breath created a film on the glass and then she used her index finger to trace on the hard surface.

"That leaves marks on my windows you know that?"

"Uhu"

"You're a brat sometimes, love"

Michiru smile widened. " Snow makes me blue."

" I know baby but it's nice and toasty in here, isn't it? I thought you liked the heated seats."

"I do, I guess." The blue eyed girl sighed again, the traffic had gone from slow to very slow to completely still on the highway. " We will be here forever, I will miss my appointment."

Haruka looked at Michiru, her face serious but a smile on her eyes. " Boredom makes you impatient. I am sure the shopkeepers will be delighted to help restring your violin even if you are 10 minutes late, even if you are 5 hours late quite likely, no one can say no when you go all bright eyed."

"You say no to me all the time!"

"Lies, Miss Kaioh, vicious lies."

Michiru tried to hide her smile and look awfully serious. " It is true, I just asked you to go dress shopping with me and you said no"

"Last time you got mad at me when I comment on the clothes you were buying."

"Still, you said no! What about when I asked you if we could adopt that cute kitten we found? I got a solid no from you."

"Pets are a different story, remember the tropical fish you really really wanted? I feed them, wash the tank, buy the supplies ...what about you?"

"I..." Oh no! She had her there, it was all true. " I named them! And I bought that cute castle to put in their tank." Despite the efforts to keep a straight face as she expressed her two fish related accomplishments Michiru had to laughed a bit. "Fine I admit it, fish keeping isn't my forte."

"My point exactly, think of that poor kitten, if I let you have it I will have to feed him and bathe him and clean the litter and so on."

" Well, I don't see how that would be bad for the kitten, I wouldn't say poor kitten I will say lucky kitten!"

"Right, I meant poor Haruka, obviously you and the kitten will live grandly."

The blue eyed girl laughed again and rested her soft but cold hand on Haruka's leg. " Ok, point taken, no kittens for me, for now."

Haruka half smiled, she knew Michiru was incapable of losing a battle so either the kitten fever had worn off over the past days or she was going to hear all about this kitten and why she should agree to adopt it again soon. He wasn't thrilled about being stuck in traffic either but she saw this as an opportunity to bring up a little subject that had roamed her mind for the past few days, however it was known to her that Michiru was not only beautiful and talented but also very smart, if she approached the subject too straight forward the whole scheme will come crumbling down.

"What's on your mind Haruka?"

"Uh...nothing much, Christmas."

"Christmas! Don't get me started, its just December 5th and there's been decorations out in the malls for weeks, people get too crazy about Christmas."

"Come on, come on, you like Christmas Michiru."

Michiru nodded and rubbed her hands together again, why were her fingers so icy today? "True I like it starting Christmas eve and ending after Christmas day"

"Grinch."

Michiru sent the blonde an icy look. " Just because you are a child...oh don't give me that look, I saw you shaking the present I put under the tree."

Haruka blushed slightly. "I...I was checking to make sure you took the price tag off"

Lifting her eyebrow Michiru kept her eyes on the blonde "Over the wrapping paper?"

Haruka kept her eyes on the road and nodded. "Over the wrapping paper"

"I see, Is that your official version on the subject?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Hmmm"

"Come on don't give me the angry eyebrows, why don't we play the question game instead? Christmas edition"

"Ok, I will try to tame the eyebrow, but what is this Christmas Edition like?"

"Pretty easy I ask you a question you ask me one back but they're Christmas related."

"I am not telling you what you are getting for Christmas Tenoh so don't even try to trick me."

Haruka smiled. "The idea crossed my mind, but no. That will be off limits."

"Deal deal, ok I start. Why do you snoop the presents under the tree?"

"Ha, easy cause I want to know what they are!"

"Oi, you're so simple sometimes. Ok your turn."

"Alright, let' see, what is your favorite Christmas Carol?"

"Mmmmmm Ring Christmas bells. What is your favorite thing about Christmas."

"You."

"Me? "

"You are my favorite thing in the whole world."

"Awwww!" Michiru blushed and suddenly her fingers felt nice and warm. "I am still not telling you what you are getting for Christmas."

Haruka smiled, the traffic seemed to be finally moving outside so it was now or never. "Tell me what's your favorite Christmas sweet?"

Michiru looked out the window. "Oh! We are moving yay!"

"Yeah, so what is it?"

"What is it? Oh...favorite sweet? I don't like sweets that much."

"Umm...you sure, there must be something? Candy canes? Peppermints, chocolates?"

"Those are all ok, but I don't know. Hey! Watch the traffic baby!"

"Yeah yeah" Like she couldn't drive with her eyes closed and a hand tied behind her back. " Come on Michiru you know the rules of the game."

"Well...I don't know Haruka, taffy."

"Salted water taffy?"

"Yeah sure."

"No! Yeah sure doesn't work babe think of your favorite."

They were pulling in the parking lot of the mall already and Michiru undid her seat belt and reach for her violin case at the back. "Pick me up in two hours?"

"Yeah, but ..."

Michiru kissed her quickly on the lips and opened the car door. "Lay off with the questions Haruka, I don't care babe buy chocolates? I don't mind as long as we cook a turkey. You know I love turkey!" Michiru closed the door behind her and walked away, the blonde saw her disappear behind the heavy curtain of fluffy snowflakes and sighed, she had failed! Insisting on the subject will only make it worse, she had to come with a better plan for her Christmas scheme. "Seriously Michiru, you can be a brat sometimes."

_Christmas Morning_

"Oh! " Haruka lifted her precious new leather rider jacket. "I thought it was a sweater!"

Michiru laughed softly. "A preppy one? I thought about it but then i found the one from last year with the tags still on."

"hehe...guilty. Did you liked your gifts Michi?"

Michiru nodded, she had got a gorgeous new white coat with matching hat and scarf from Haruka. "Yeah I got the whole set, they're nice. "

"Well not the whole set, there's one thing missing right?"

"There is?" Haruka nodded and held Michiru's soft hand between hers. "Think, what else could be missing?"

Michiru shrugged she was about to say gloves when Haruka placed a box from the local sweet shop on her lap. "Uh...sweets? That's what missing?"

"Open it"

"Ok." Michiru undo the bright golden bow and lifted the lid to find collection of all kinds of different sweets. "I thought I was missing gloves...is that candy corn? This box doesn't look too standard 'christmasy'"

"That's cause you're so hard to please woman I put one of each thing they had"

Michiru still looked a bit dumbfounded but she just nodded and reached for a piece of very nice looking fudge. "Well ok, thanks babe"

"Wait!" Haruka knocked the fudge out of Michiru's hand and back into the box, earning a surprised glare from Michiru. "You still have to pick a favorite"

"Oh my god, again with that Haruka Tenoh? Why are you so insistent on it? "

"Just humor me, ok? Chose a favorite."

The blue eyed girl rolled her eyes but looked down to the box, choosing a favorite, that was so hard. She was known for not having true favorites and being a bit whimsical at times, but the stern look on Haruka's face told the smaller girl that her blonde girlfriend meant business, so she looked down at the box and stare at in intently and finally smiling she reached for the top corner of the box.

"There, those are my favorites, happy now?"

The blonde tomboy smile widened and she lifted the box closer to Michiru's reach. "Eat them then, your favorite, gummy bears."

Michiru reached for one and ate it slowly. "See is still don't see how can this be a set to my coat Haruka, you got me the coat, the hat, a scarf..."

"eat another one"

"But..."

"Go on." Michiru pressed her lips closer and picked another gummy and then another at the blondes insistence.

"I guess ..." She picked another one without looking down keeping her eyes on Haruka. "I am destined to live with perpetual cold hands."

"You really think so?" Haruka lifted her eyebrow at her.

"Oh I know so..." She replied eating another one.

"Look down then, smarty pants." And so she did, hidden under the very last red gummy bear she saw it, the lights of the Christmas tree reflected on it making it sparkle. A perfectly cut diamond ring. "I will always be there to keep your hands warm Michiru, if you let me."

Michiru was for once out of words, a soft sweet tear running down her cheek. "How did you know? When I didn't, that I was going to pick the gummy bears?"

"I just did, just like I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Throwing herself in the blondes arms Michiru kissed Haruka " Yes! Oh yes baby! "

Haruka kissed her back, she was feeling the happiest person in the world right now. "Merry Christmas Michi"

"Merry Christmas Haruka, I am so happy...but"

"But?!"

"...ummm you did got me gloves right? Cause my hands do get cold a lot"

Laughing hard the blonde kissed her girl again. "You are such a brat sometimes Michiru, I love you."


End file.
